His Last Moments
by Talia Iyami
Summary: Rated T for character deaths, but no violence or anything like that. Ever wonder what happened to Davis after he sacfrificed his life to save everyone? Fluffy one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I OWN MY OC YUNIA.**

**CAUTION!**** You may want to read the first chapter of The Life of a Miraculous Prophecy to understand what happened to Davis and chapter 3 to know who Yunia is.**

**Rated T for character death, but all you know is that they died. No violence, no profanities, just pure fluff.**

*character thoughts*

"character speech"

*mmph….* a crescent shape of blurry light is all he can make out before closing his eyes again. *w-where, where am I?* He opens his eyes once more, wider than last time, but still cannot make anything out past a blurry blob. Finally, blinking repeatedly before opening his eyes a third time, he can see. Davis, whose sight and mind cleared out enough fog to make sense of his situation, realized he was lying on his back staring at the sky.

"I-is that the sky?" Davis whispers "I-it looks like it, but I have never seen the sky look like that before. It has never been so….._peaceful_."

It was true; the sky was a pearly-pink with a darker almost peach colored tint here and there. The sky itself was dotted with thin, soft and light white clouds.

"It all looks so soft. Like you could reach out and touch it." Davis murmured, stretching out his hand as if he were going to attempt to do so.

"But that still does not tell me where I am." Davis sat himself up slowly, shaking his head lightly to clear out the last of the cobwebs clouding his mind. Looking around Davis saw the ground was a soft gray, covered in clouds like the ones in the sky. Nest to him laid Veemon's egg. It was then that Davis realized, that were no trees, no rocks, no creeks or any other kind of landmark. Just him, Veemon and the clouds. Davis was now fully confused.

*w-wait, how can I be here. I, I should be- a-and Veemon too.* Davis racked his brain, remembering what he and his partner did and trying to figure out how they were still here. Wherever _here_ was.

*Veemon and I, w-we gave everything, every piece of us. There should not be anything left, we should not be-*

"Hey goggle boy, do you know how long I have been waiting for you?" a female voice suddenly cut into his thoughts.

Davis looked up abruptly in the direction of the voice. Standing there was a girl around his age, slightly taller than Kari but shorter than Yolie. Her hair was light brown with even lighter golden highlights and fell a few inches past her shoulders. She had cute little dimples that showed whenever she smiled and set off her rosy pink cheeks. Her eyes were the most dazzling he had ever seen. They were yellow, but not at all in a sickly way. No they looked natural, and so very, very soft. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped nightgown that stopped just above her knees. It hugged her chest in a loose, natural way while the rest of it hung down loosely.

Davis blinked a couple times before asking "Do I know you?"

The girl placed a fist on her hip and puffed out her cheeks. "What, you do not recognize me?"

When Davis continued to give her a blank stare, she rolled her eyes and blew a wisp of hair out her face before continuing.

"Goggle boy it's me, Yunia."

Davis' eyes widened to where they could of popped out of his head. "Y-Yunia?" he sputtered. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it is!" she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-but how are you here, u-unless this is….." Davis paused, swallowed hard, and continued in an almost inaudible voice "That means I really…?"

"Yes." Yunia finished his sentence with a sad smile. "You, I and our digimon can no longer walk the  
Earth." she said softly, turning so that Davis could see the digi-egg of her partner, Coronamon.

"But why are you still here?" Davis asked "shouldn't you be in-?"

"Heaven?" Yunia interrupted. She shook her head side to side, eyes closed.

"No, you see I was told to wait for you. It would be a while, I knew that. I never saw who told me, but I could just tell he, or she, had no ill intentions." Yunia sighed contentedly before continuing.

"And besides, I wanted to be the first to greet you when your time came Davis." She admitted blushing and hiding behind her hair, not noticing Davis doing the same thing.

"So I waited and grew as you and the others did Davis. I was to wait for you to join me, and we would go _together_."

"T-together?" Davis asked, but not really needing to be answered. He was simply remembering one of his most treasured memories with Yunia.

"Yes, together." Yunia smiled softly with her eyes closed, thinking of the same moment in their lives.

A bright light suddenly appeared to their right, bathing them in a golden glow. It broke both late digidestined off from their reminiscing as they looked in the direction of the light, realizing that it looked a lot like a tunnel.

"Is, is that meant for us?" Davis asked as he stood up, hooking Veemon's egg under his arm.

"I,I think so." Yunia replied.

She stared at the tunnel for a while longer before turning to look at Davis, seeing that he had done the same. Davis offered his free hand out, grinning that Motomiya grin.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Yunia smiled back and took his free hand with hers.

"Yes." She answered.

"We'll always be together," Davis started, that memory of the first time they ever met, back when they were only seven, bubbled up.

"Forever and ever." Yunia finished, remembering that day just as well, and just as fondly too.

Both smiling, with happy tears trailing down their cheeks, ran towards the tunnel. They soon disappeared into it, laughing and never breaking their hold between them.

***sniff sniff***

**Anyone got a tissue?**

**I just love these bittersweet moments, I always cry.**

**I thought I'd try my hand at it though, so what do you think? Please R&R and let me no. No flames!**


End file.
